1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of the cufflink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The one-piece cuff-link conventionally used includes a decorative element and a link member integrally provided therewith, on which an engaging element displaceable in a right angle with an axial direction is attached. This engaging element is inserted into the button holes of the shirt's cuff, keeping its direction in a straight line, and then it is rotated in a direction at a right angle with the axial direction of the link member, so as to securely attach the cufflink onto the cuff.
The usage of such cufflink has a drawback that the insertion of the link into the button holes provided at a rear portion of the cuff, calls for an inconvenient manipulation since the link has been integral with the decorative member, the link has been easily rotated when it has contacted the wearer's clothing and the other objects, and such facts have caused the prior art cufflink to provide an unsightly appearance and to be subject to dropping-off from the cuff and becoming lost.
When the user has worn a convertible cuff shirt usually used for conventional cufflinks, a button has been located near one of the button holes on each cuff. The conventional cufflink as described above has not been able to hide such buttons and thus an unsightly appearance has been provided.
This inventor has proposed several inventions to overcome such drawbacks relating the cufflink, and has obtained the issued Utility Model Nos. 1253159, 1253166 and 1253167 on Oct. 31, 1978 in Japan.
The inventor has further proposed an improved version of the cufflink and has filed Japanese Utility Model application under Ser. No. 54-49013 on Apr. 13 and also filed its corresponding U.S. patent applications under Ser. No. 66,466 on Aug. 13, 1979. The latter has been issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,776 on Jan. 6, 1981.
This invention is summarized as follows:
The cufflink has two units which are disassemblably assembled to one another through a pair of shirt cuff button holes. For assembly the outer end of the shank is inserted through an opening in the back of the decorative head element, pushed in further to deflect two springs inside the decorative head element and then the decorative head element is let go of, to lock the cufflink in an assembled condition. The shank is unitary with a keeper which has a recess in its inner face, for accepting and hiding from view the shirt button found beside one of the cuff button holes on so called "convertible cuff shirts." For removal, the head and keeper are compressed and then relatively turned 90 degrees angularly of the shank.